Coffee & Sheep
by MadCathy
Summary: Before there was a bridge between the universes, crossing-over was difficult. But agent Lee  the Altlee  did it anyway, because he was on a mission. What he didn't expect it was to be caught and taken prisoner by our fringe team...


This story happens after episode 14, season 3, named "3B".

* * *

><p>Lincoln looked at his hands. They still hurt a bit where the harmonic rods were implanted. Maybe pain wasn't the right word; it was more like a little numbness. "I guess crossing over would do this to you". He was able to cross because some shapeshifter arranged things over here. Lincoln knew he would need something with the same mass to exchange for him. "Maybe it was the shifter that returned to our world" he thought hopefully, because he didn't want to think about the alternative.<p>

"It's time to get to get back to work". He had a mission and no time to stare at his hands. Lincoln had spent the last days studying information about this world that someone had gathered. He needed to blend in, of course, he couldn't raise any red flags. But it was difficult to concentrate on his mission when there was so much to observe! The city reminded him the New York that he knew, but there were so many differences… He looked around, trying to absorb everything. One thing it was to read about it, but to experience it himself, there were simply no words. It was a shame there were no zeppelins.

"Back to mission" he thought, "I need money and supplies". But his scientific, curious mind had another idea. Years of experience on Fringe Division had made him more aware about _fringe situations _and he was convinced he just saw one. "Well, it doesn't hurt to take a look at _that _".

* * *

><p>"There were reports of strange phenomena in New York. Altered physics mostly. It was probably derived from a soft spot. Go get Peter and Walter and join me there."<p>

"Yes _Sir _". Olivia hung up the cell phone. Broyles was already on the way to access the situation. She would follow him quickly. But first, she had to go get the Bishops. It was awkward, especially after all that happened. "My life is like a _telenovela _" she thought. "First Peter thinks that _Fauxlivia _is me. Then we fight. After that, we start going out together and then a new fight and it's even more awkward because Walter is always trying to get us together. Yep, _telenovela _, with a _evil twin _plot."

* * *

><p>The place seemed calm. Nobody would guess that few hours ago, something extraordinary had happened there. Olivia had just arrived with Peter and Walter, while Broyles was already there for some time.<p>

"So what do we have?" Olivia asked.

"Well, this event was already over when we got here, but witnesses stated changes in gravity, molecular instability…"

"So, a soft-spot."

"Yes. Also, we arrested a suspect. Caucasian man, tall, green eyes, on his 30's. He was found on that area, suspect behavior. He didn't say anything but we suspect he has military training."

"Why?"

"The way he behaved. Also, we brought him to interrogatory and he didn't say a word although he seems to understand English. You should try to talk with him, maybe you get lucky"

"Because I'm a woman?"

Broyles just smiled and didn't answer. It wouldn't hurt to try that approach but somehow he doubted it would work. He left Olivia and went back to Walter and Peter who were having a philosophical conversation that he really didn't care about it. What he did care about, it was the scientific report.

* * *

><p>Olivia headed to the building where the team was working, where the mysterious man was locked down. She wasn't sure about what to think about him but she had the feeling that he was somehow related to the event. Blood samples had ruled out the possibility of being a shapeshifter. "Maybe he is from the other side…" Olivia smiled. She hadn't thought about the other side for a long time and everytime she did it, it was to think about <em>Fauxlivia <em>. But there was Charlie and Lincoln and Frank too. And different versions of Broyles and Astrid. And her mother. "Not mine, _HER _mother"

After asking the suspect's whereabouts to a couple of police officers, she entered a corridor filled with closed doors. A lone officer standing in front of a door gave away which room the suspect was being detained. Olivia identified herself and looked through the glass. There was something familiar about his hair. When he faced her, she gasped with surprise. After taking a breath to compose herself, she entered the room

.

"Lincoln" She couldn't avoid a smile "It's good to see you again"

* * *

><p>Lincoln was sitting in that chair for hours. He did not expect this world's Fringe Team to be so fast, so he was caught while examining the event.<p>

He had to admit that he was surprised when he saw a Broyles without his cap or his t-shirt but with a suit and a tie. Broyles did not recognize him, which meant that this world's Lincoln Lee didn't work with Fringe Division. "Maybe I'm dead…" he thought at the time. So he was surprised when a blonde Olivia Dunham had called him by his name. He was aware that she had been on his world and even tricked Charlie but since he was at the hospital, they never actually met. "So how does she know who I am? And why is she so friendly?" he thought.

Lincoln recalled the training: she was just a copy of his Olivia, she was _not _her. He couldn't forget that and especially he could _never _forget that she would use all the tricks to extract information from him, information that could destroy his world and all the people that he loved.

These were the thoughts that were running through his head when she said "You have no idea how happy I am to see you again". That surprised him. But he didn't say a word. He didn't know her goal yet but he wouldn't surrender easily.

Yes, that was not his Olive, he could tell just by looking to her eyes: they had a darkness and also sadness that he didn't know. He was used to more friendly and teasing eyes, which he liked better.

* * *

><p>As Olivia closed her door she couldn't help but notice that Lincoln didn't trust her. He appeared to be calm but he had a frown. She realized that her best option was to mention the times they spent together. "I can see that your face is completely healed. I'm glad. Last time I saw you, you still had some scars left. The technology on you world is really amazing…"<p>

Lincoln couldn't hide a hint of surprise. She was not sure what, but something she said had strike a chord.

"Well, when you left my world, I was covered with burns so I guess it's only natural you think that" he said carefully. But this time Olivia was the one that couldn't hide her surprise. "What are you talking about? Last time I saw you, you were almost healed after spending some months on the nanite chamber."

Suddenly she realized everything. "Oh, you were still not aware that I impersonated your Olivia while she was here, on this world, right?

"You don't think that I will believe that just because you're saying…"

"Come on Linc, you remember when I was on my _breakdown _, how I kept saying that I was somebody else and they were making me believe I was your Olivia. I almost shoot you on that gas station because I didn't know you. See, how could I have recognize you if I had never met you before?"

It came to his mind the image of Charlie telling him that they couldn't tell them both apart and that he suspected that they were dealing with the other Olivia. Was Charlie right?

"So" he started "_ assuming _that you are telling the truth, when did you switch back?"

"It was after the candy-man case. I tried to escape back to my world…this world. But I was caught and held captive, again! Colonel Broyles helped me escape. Around the same time, they swapped your Olivia to your world so I guess it's possible you never knew what happened"

"Colonel Broyles is missing. Do you have anything to do with that?"

"The only thing I know is that people from your side, they shot him and then they used him to switch with your Olivia, so that she could return to your world".

They sat in silence. She probably had told him too much, Broyles wouldn't approve. But she needed to make him trust her. And she couldn't handle a suspicious Lincoln, she could not handle that her teammate did not trust her.

* * *

><p>Walter had finally finished analyzing the scene. He and Peter went to find Olivia and Broyles. As they exit the elevator, they spotted Broyles.<p>

"So" Peter asked "How are things over here?"

"Olivia is interrogating the suspect as we speak. According to her, he is a Team Leader from Fringe Division from the other side and he…"

"Wai- what? He's from over THERE? Do I know him?" Peter was really surprised. His usually calm self had suddenly disappeared.

"His name is Lincoln Lee. Apparently he was Olivia's teammate, so she's using that approach to extract information."

The sound of a door closing caught their attention. Olivia had left the room and was headed towards them.

"Any news?" Broyles asked.

"Well sir, he doesn't seem to trust me, or rather, trust _us _very much. I could not figure out his mission here. But I can tell that he had nothing to do with our fringe event. It seems that he stopped there to investigate it, just like us. It seems that he didn't expect that we arrived so soon and he got caught." Olivia took a breath. "Sir, I know that is not my place, but what if we used him, as a source of knowledge? I mean, he does have a vast experience dealing with these events."

"Are you out of your mind? How can you trust him? What if-"

"No Peter, Olivia is right" Broyles interrupted him, "We could use him to our advantage. If his goal is to resolve the event, it is of his interest that he give us a hand".

"Thank you sir. I will resume the conversation when I get back" Olivia headed towards the elevator.

"Hey, where are you going?" Peter shouted. "Walter, listen to me: stay here and don't get into trouble ok?"

"But Peter…"

"I'll be back in no time, don't worry"

Peter ran after Olivia and entered the elevator just as the doors were closing. "So, Agent Lee hein?"

"Yeah, isn't that amazing?"

"I would go with _dangerous_, maybe _freaky_but hey, _amazing_ works too!"

"I guess I'm overexcited no? Well, I can't help it. He is Olivia friend so he was _my_ friend too for what, several weeks?"

"Aren't you worried about what is he doing here?"

"Actually, no." She said as they exit the building. "You see, _she _, I can understand. The things she did, her mission… But he is not like her. He's a scientist, and a bit of a detective, not as military as she is. I mean, what kind of _soldier _crosses here with a _kill mission _and gets distracted by a fringe event?"

"I hope you are right. But what if his mission is, you know, to befriend us, for info or whatever and them to betray us? What best way to achieve this than to get caught by us and then start to work with us?"

"Well if that was the case, he would be talking to us, sharing information, even if it was false information, don't you think?"

They had arrived at a coffee shop and Olivia was buying three coffees. Was the third one for Lee?

* * *

><p>Olivia stopped at the door, slightly excited. It was at that moment that she realized how much she missed him and Charlie. Maybe because they did not existed on her world. Yes, technically Lee was their enemy. But she couldn't help but consider him a friend. A friend that she didn't see for so long.<p>

She entered the room as Lee lifted his eyes from the table. She could sense him sniffing the hair, smelling that aroma that it was so hard to get on his world. She at least remembered how she missed coffee.

"Here. It's customary we offer some coffee to people we interview-"

"Arrest"

"Talk. There is some coffee here in this building, but it's pretty bad, so I brought you this: _real _coffee."

Lee was still looking to his coffee. He was suspicious.

"Ok, I will take a sip at both coffees so that you can tell it's not poisoned."

"I'm sorry but I'm not used to this. Treat a prisoner with coffee? Wow" Olivia detected a hint of sarcasm, but she ignored it.

"As I told you before, coffee here is really ordinary, everybody drinks it." And takes it for granted, she thought. "And I know how badly I missed it when I was over there".

"It's ok"

"Listen to me" Her voice was low, faster and serious now. She got closer to him. "I know that you only consider me an impostor, someone who deceived you and all your colleagues, all that time. But you have to understand, I was held prisoner there. I was brainwashed at the beginning and I couldn't trust anyone, because, well, because I was afraid. The only thing I could do, it was keep going and trying to find a way home."

"I said, it's ok" Lee took a sip of coffee. It was really good. "You know what bothers me? What _really_ bothers me? It's that Charlie told me that I couldn't tell you apart and I made fun of him! I'm really hurt by that…"

"Well, don't be. Apparently she fooled everyone around here too so…"

They drank their coffee in silence. Phase 1, "make a connection", complete.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since they encountered Lee. The information he provided proved to be crucial to solve the problem. Broyles trusted him just enough to move him to Boston. He was still retained, but he got to talk with Olivia and Broyles everyday. Once, Olivia brought Walter and Peter along but things got a little awkward so after that day, they never interfered again.<p>

On that Tuesday Olivia arrived with Peter and Walter. Broyles wanted to talk with the Bishops about something that Lee had said, and she was getting ready to another hour of interviewing process.

"Ok Peter, I will see you in a hour" she said as she entered the room.

Peter sighted. He didn't trust Lee yet, and he certainly didn't like that friendship.

"What's wrong" Walter asked.

"Nothing" Peter answered, but as Walter turned around he continued "Have you noticed that Olivia seems a little…different?"

"Different how?"

"I don't know. She seems… happier when she is with him. She, she almost sounds like the other Olivia. You know, from when she was with me."

* * *

><p>"I knew you couldn't stay away from me!" Lincoln was smiling.<p>

"So that's why you barely tell us anything! You want me to keep coming." She said in a flirty tone.

"Hey, you can't complain. I've told you more than I should. If I ever get out of here and back to my world, the Secretary will kill me for sure."

"Well and I think the Secretary and our Walter should have a looong talk before they enter in war"

"Ahah, like _that's _gonna happen"

"I know… but it's stupid! You see, when I first started working in Fringe cases, I was told that this "enemy" we were fighting, was someone that was using us as a laboratory, doing weird experiments. Then we learn that there was this alternative world, and people from there were trying to destroy us, a world far more sophisticated than we ever dreamed about. But then, when we went there to rescue Peter, I saw the other side of the story: your world see _us_ as the destroyers, the ones who start the war!"

"Well you _did _start th-"

"We may have started the degradation of your world, but it was never a war! We weren't even aware of the consequences of crossing the world. Better yet, we, general population, weren't even aware that there was another world!"

"Ok, ok."

Olivia took a deep breath. It wasn't usual for her to be that worked up.

"You know, that actually makes sense."

"What?"

"Your story! Because, let's face it, it's a little far-fetched to imagine that someone would cause that much destruction on our world, just because. I mean, there was no profit; your world didn't have any gain with that. So, it's fair to assume that it wasn't intentional. What?" Lincoln noticed that Olivia was staring at him with her mouth just a little bit open. She looked prettier with that look of surprise and, was that admiration?

"Nothing! It's just, that you are very understanding."

"Hey, I'm a scientist! It's my job to be open-minded."

"Well put mister"

They were both laughing when someone knocked at the door. It was Peter. Olivia noticed that Lincoln became serious as he entered. Was his mission related to Peter?

"Olivia, I have to take Walter to, hum, _someplace_" Peter clearly didn't trust Lee yet. "Call me when you finish so that I can fill you in."

"Ok."

Peter closed the door. "Well, that was strange" she thought. What might be happening and why wouldn't Peter speak freely in from of Lee?

"I don't understand." Lincoln had interrupted her thoughts. She felt like waking up "What?" she asked.

"What _she _sees in him. "

"In Peter? Why?"

"I mean, he frowns… a lot! What's the appeal?"

Suddenly Olivia burst into laughter. That was so unexpected.

"Why are you like this towards Peter? It is because you love _your _Olivia isn't it?"

Lincoln had a moment of surprise, but quickly started smiling, with a twinkle on his eyes. His confident self came to the surface.

"Yeah, that has something to do. I just don't understand how she could like someone like him, no offense." Lincoln had learned very recently that his Olivia had a relationship with Peter and clearly he did not take it well.

"None taken"

"But I'm serious. I mean, why him, why not me? I'm prettier!"

"Well…"

"Come on Liv!". It was the first time he called her like that. She liked it. Olivia decided to enter the game.

"Ok, you _are_ prettier. And maybe taller. You are blonder and with greener eyes and a wider smile. Satisfied now?" Olivia realized that she had dropped out the interrogation a while ago and they were now talking like old buddies, but she didn't care. He continued.

"This is what I'm talking about! Keep it coming."

"Ohh, you are so full of yourself…"

"I'm realistic: I'm awesome. I'm a good looking guy and smarter than him. I mean, what does he do for a living, besides baby-sitting?

"Ehehe, well, he does _that_, and some science stuff. But before he was a con-man.

"A con-man? He? Was a con-man?"

"Yes…"

"HE WAS CONNED BY MY OLIVIA! Oh god, the irony…" Lincoln was laughing so hard that he had tears on his eyes. They were greener than ever.

"Yes, that was a little bit ironic."

"Come on, it was a _lot _"

"Ok, a lot"

They laughed a little longer. Then little by little, the laugher was replaced by a giggle, the giggle by a smile and the smile by a serious face with a hint of sadness.

Lincoln was the first breaking the silence. She could tell by his face that he had just realized something, and he didn't like it a bit.

"Is Peter your boyfriend?" She didn't saw it coming. All that she could do was asking "what?"

"I'm just trying to understand what happened here. Were you in a relationship when you swapped places? Are you in a relationship with him now?"

"Why?"

"Just answer me please. This could be very important."

"Ok. No, we weren't in a relationship, not then and not now. But when your Olivia came here, she…she and Peter started to see each other. He claims he thought it was me all along. So when we discovered the truth, it became a little awkward between us. Eventually we overcome that and started…well, we started something. But it didn't work out so we broke up. Now it's your turn."

"Well, Olivia's pregnant, she and Frank broke up and the Secretary gives her money. You do the math"

Olivia felt that her heart had skipped a bit. She had a ringing in her ears that blocked all the sounds around her. It could not be possible, _SHE was pregnant with Peter's child? But it must be truth and Lincoln wasn't smiling either._

* * *

><p>Broyles was at his office when Olivia knocked on his door. He could say that she was upset with something. Maybe agent Lee had finally said something. Something that wasn't good.<p>

"I'm sorry to disturb you _sir _, but I have some news that could be important"

"Please come in. So, what had you learn today?"

"According to Agent Lee, Fauxlivia is pregnant. The baby is Peter's."

Those were indeed bad news. Peter now would have more reasons to save the other world. What would happen to them?

"Does Peter now?" Broyles asked.

"I don't think so. Actually, Lin- Agent Lee himself wasn't aware of that. He just concluded that with the information he gathered here. And I think his reasoning is correct."

"Right. Ok, Agent Dunham, you cannot tell any of this to anyone, including Peter."

"But-"

"That's an order!"

* * *

><p>Ten days have passed since Olivia had learned about Fauxlivia's pregnancy. It was killing her to not be able to tell Peter about it. But even if she was cleared to tell him, would she want to talk to him?<p>

Lincoln was under minimum suspicion now. He had some valuable information that he had shared with the FBI. Still, he wouldn't talk about his mission or betray the shifters that had helped him. That, she could understand. Also there were no attempts to rescue him, so Olivia suspected that he was abandoned by his kind. "Or maybe his mission is going extremely well".

He was staying in a hotel now, but with a prison ankle bracelet. He had shaven his stubble and was wearing clean clothes. Olivia noticed that he still preferred greys, blacks and military green. Truth to be told, he looked awesome on that so why not?

He was now a consultant, just like Peter. He had permission to leave the building with Olivia and that's why she was there, to pick him up. Because he was the expert on Fringe Stuff.

Lincoln opened the door. He was still on boxers. She couldn't help but smile:

"Cute sheep" She commented with a smile as she entered.

"Hum? Ohh the pattern on those? Well, what can I say, I'm full of nostalgia."

"You are unlucky. With so many Fringe events happening out there, and we don't have any with sheep.

"Well, I keep reading the newspapers, trying to find anything unusual on farms. Maybe someday I got lucky." He was not kidding. She knew by his internet historic that he had spent hours reading newspapers.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"Hum?" Olivia was distracted by his activities. It seems that he was trying to find some pants to put on but he wasn't able to. "You reaaaaly need to start to do the laundry"

"Haha, very funny." He said sarcastically. "But I'm serious, how are you holding up with all the _pregnancy story _?"

"Oh _that _. Well, I could be better. But I could be worst too, so… And how are _you _holding up?"

"Oh, it's not that bad you know? She made it very clear that she just saw me as a friend, and that I would never have a chance with her. So Frank or Peter, it's actually pretty much the same thing you know? The only difference is that I knew that Frank loved her and Peter… well I don't know about him."

"From what I understand, I think he loves her. He just, well, he feels betrayed too. It's really complicated…"

"Found them!" Lincoln looked happy just like a 12 years old boy because he had found his pants. "Liv, what do you say that we leave those problems to the lovebirds figure out themselves? What else can we do?"

"Drown our sorrows with alcohol?"

"Ahah, as if that ever worked." He was now searching for something on the table she was leaning on. Suddenly, he realized something and lifted up his eyes to her "So _you_ do drink alcohol…"

"Get used Linc, I'm not your Olivia"

"Correction, you are not _my world's _Olivia" He was now closer. "But you can still be _my_ Olivia…"

"Ok, I stand corrected…" she was hypnotized by his eyes and could not think straight anymore. "Because Olive, that was a _really _bad answer" She thought. She also noticed that he was now staring at her lips and her heart started racing.

And then he kissed her. And it wasn't a soft, timid kiss like he was asking "Can I?". It was a passionate, confident kiss, as he was saying "Yes, that's what I want and I know that's what you want it too". And guess what, that was what she did want!

It was a little cliché, but at that moment, the world had disappeared to her, and with the world, all the worries, troubles and insecurities. Right at that moment, it was all about _the moment _and she was damn sure she would make it count!


End file.
